


A Bandaged Heart

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 15,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: This is straight from an rp with my friend @TheZoobianScribe on wattpadYAOI!!!!!!!!!!This is an older story so it might be extremely cringe worthy but its kinda cute.





	1. Chapter 1

**This character is property of[TheZoobianScribe](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheZoobianScribe) Do  NOT STEAL him.**

Name: Alex Portend

Age: 18

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 102 lb.

Orientation: bisexual

Personality: caring, kind, shy around people he doesn't know, blushes easily which he hates and considers a flaw

Looks: shaggy brownish blonde hair, emerald green eyes and wears blue rimmed rectangular glasses, and has childish freckles across his nose

**Blaze is my character OC from my book he's not to be stolen either.**

Name: Blaze

Nickname: flame

Type: Human

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 110 Ib

B-Day: April, 28

Likes: peace

Dislikes: violence

Sexual Orientation: Gay (likes men)

Personality: Sweet, Uke

Looks: purple/blue hair dyed, has a bandage constantly on right eye due to a scar, a mole under bottom lip on left side, kinda feminine features, right arm is also constantly bandaged all the way down to fingers, has violet eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Blaze had decided to sneak out tonight and go to a friend's party. There was supposed to be really hot guys there so he scaled down the outside of his window and took off.

Alex was already at this party, he didn't believe in being fashionably late. He'd heard about the party through rumors so he decided why not, but he wasn't even there to party, just browsing really. He sat himself on a couch and this girl had started messing with him, clearly drunk.

Blaze burst in the door and smiled. "Hello everyone the party as arrived." He said and everything got silent. He pouted when everyone ignored him.

Alex heard the commotion and looked to the door, seeing a guy walk in. He was awestruck, he'd never seen him before but he could feel his insides flutter. Then he snickered when he saw the strangers reaction to everyone ignoring him and that earned him a hit to the back of the head from the girl that was sitting there with him.

"Don't laugh, thas disrespectfulz." Her voice was slurred and she waved a bottle of beer in Alex's face as she spoke.

He wanted to get rid of her really badly now but he never stood up for himself so he just sat there and let her babble on and on.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaze pouts and plops down on the nearest couch which just happens to be beside Alex. He smiles and looks at the guy sitting beside him. "What's up?" He said in a seductive tone.

Alex looked over at him then away from him and quickly towards the floor. "Uh, n-nothing much."

Blaze noticed the nervousness that Alex was emitting at having the girl hanging all over him. He was going to do something stupid. He reached over and pulled Alex out of her grip and onto his lap. He growled at her. ''Mine bitch get lost." He said before kissing Alex flush on the lips to make her leave. She stormed off.

Alex stiffened and could feel the heat rising to his face. He pushed Blaze away from him slightly. "W-what was that a-about?" he asked, stuttering and blushing like crazy now.

"She was clinging to you and you looked like it was bothering you. I thought I would help." Blaze said smiling. He had enjoyed that kiss plus the guy was cute. "You're cute you know."


	4. Chapter 4

He pushed himself off of Blazes lap and crossed his arms defensively. "Th-there were other w-ways that you could've got rid of her and d-don't call me cute, I don't even know you," he said, not making eye contact.

Blaze laughed. "Sorry but I don't lie. I'm Blaze by the way." He holds out his hand.

Hesitantly reaches over and shakes his hand. "A-Alex. Alex Portend."

"Nice name. This your first party?" Blaze asked as a guy hands him a beer.

"I've been to a few," he lies, hugging his knees to his chest.

"No need to lie. I can tell when someone lies." Blaze said opening the beer.

"W-well..." He was going to say something but he ended up just sighing. The same guy who handed Blaze a beer went over to him but Alex declined and went back to staring down at the floor.

"You ok?" Blaze said before taking a gulp of his beer.

"I just don't drink is all," he said firmly, still not looking over at him.

"ok. thats best." Blaze said watching him. A guy Blaze knew came up to them. "Hey blaze I see you made it any guys here striking your interest?" Blaze nearly choked on his beer at hearing that.

Alex shifted uncomfortably in his seat and tried his best not to give any signs of the recent occurrence, but just thinking about it made him blush.

"Not really. Oh by the way your sister is drunk. I just had to peel her away from cutie here." Blaze said looking up at the guy after choking down his beer. He took another swig and smiled.

"I t-told you before, don't call me that." He mumbled and started cleaning his glasses to focus on something else.

"Ok. Ok but you owe me." Blaze said getting up.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"For what?" Alex asked, putting back on his glasses and looking up at him in confusion.

"Getting rid of the bitch." Blaze said throwing the empty beer bottle in a trash can. "See yah later kid i'm bouncing this party sucks."

"I-is there a chance that I can see you again?" He asked, not wanting him to leave

"Here." Blaze said tossing a cellphone at him. "Keep it. I'll call you." He then left without another word.

He looked down at the phone in his hands then stood, he wanted to follow after Blaze but he decided not to and went out the back door, leaving the party and heading back to his house a few blocks away.

Blaze snuck back in his house and went to his room. He plopped down on his bed and curled up. His mind was replaying Alex's reactions. "He is so cute." He whispered before falling asleep.

Alex finally made it to his house going inside, not having to worry about sneaking because his parents were nowhere to be found within the household, and went upstairs to his room. He layed down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, he wanted to go to sleep but memories of Blaze kept intruding and keeping him from just that. He eventually decided to just pop in some earbuds and listened to music until he finally fell asleep.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Blaze woke up the next morning hung over and wanting to call Alex. His mother was yelling at him to get out of bed.

Alex woke up and sat up in his bed, his hair sticking up at all angles and only one earbud in playing loud heavy metal music. He took out the earbud and turned off his MP3 player, setting on his bedside table before going downstairs to eat breakfast.

Blaze grabbed his phone and dialed up Alex. He so wanted to talk to him.

Alex was just about to take another bite of cereal but something buzzed in his back pocket and he jumped, instantly waking up the rest of the way and dropping his spoon in the process. He took the device from his back pocket then looked down at it. 'Blaze,' he thought and his heart skipped a beat. He held it up to his ear after clicking answer. "H-hello?"

"Hello cutie." Blaze said as he went down his stairs to go see what his mom wanted.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" He kept his voice stern, but he smiled, glad the other couldn't see his actions.

"Because I think you're cute." Blaze said as he poured cereal in his bowl. He was glad it was Sunday.

Alex sighed, "Okay, so why'd you call me?"

"I said I would call next time you could see me." Blaze said as he ate his cereal. "Its Sunday want to go out for pizza?"

"Um, y-yeah, sure." Alex picked up his spoon from the floor, wiping it off with a napkin. "What time?"

"An hour maybe I have to escape my mom and step dad. Do you know that pizza place at the mall? I'll meet you there. Is that OK? Cutie?" Blaze said smiling really big.

"Y-yeah, I-I'll be there." He said taking another bite of cereal

"Thanks cutie. So how was your night after I left did the party go well?" Blaze asked as his took a swig of orange juice.

"I left after you did," he told him honestly, biting on his spoon a bit.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hmmm well that's fine my mind didn't need to hear about how it became a hotbed that the cops probably showed up to." Blaze said munching on another spoonfull of cereal.

"Mhm," he sipped some chocolate milk from the curly straw in his glass.

"Blaze!" His mother yelled at him.

"Gotta go see you then, cutie." He said in a rush.

Alex blushed lightly. "S-see you then..." He hung up hesitantly and looked at the other half of his cereal. He returned the phone to his pocket and dumped the rest of his cereal, he didn't want to eat anymore.

Blaze endured a good long yelling fest with his mom before leaving. He went and got dressed. A blue T-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans.

Alex went and took a quick shower, blow drying his hair afterwards. He didn't really think that Blaze would care what he wore so he just put on some torn up jeans and a grey T-shirt, wearing a thin black jacket over it. He looked at his watch. Nine minutes. He could walk there in about that time, he put on a white pair of sketchers then walking towards the pizza place

Blaze hopped in his red car and drove to the pizza place. He sat down at a table. Alex still had five minutes. He smiled. "I wonder what he's wearing."

Alex walked into the building and soon spotted Blaze. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, telling himself to calm down. He kept walking and sat down across from him.

"So you made it cutie. What pizza you want I'm buying?" Blaze said in a charming tone.

"Uh, d-do you like Hawiian?" He asked

"Yah love it." Blaze said getting up to go order.

"Okay..." He stayed seated, he didn't want to seem to clingy

Blaze ordered a large Hawaiian pizza and returned to their table worth two empty cups. "Here go get yourself something to drink cutie.''

"C-can you at least not call me that in public?" He whispered at him, getting weird glances from a nearby table

"OK Alex." He still wanted to call him cutie though.


	8. Chapter 8

"Thanks," He took a cup from him and went to the drink-fountain-thing, getting himself some root beer with no ice. Then he returned to his seat, drinking slowly from the straw.

Blaze watched Alex's every move. As soon as Alex was sitting he went and got himself a Coke no ice. He walked back over to Alex and smiled.

Alex looked up at Blaze and smiled back nervously, chewing the top of his straw out of habit.

"So you want to go do anything specific?" Blaze asked looking at Alex. He had the urge to kiss him ever since last night.

"Uh, I-I..." He didn't know how to answer, there were several 'specific things he wanted to do, but he still barely knew Blaze. "I don't know."

"Well today's on me so anywhere you want to go or do I'll take you. I brought my car." Blaze said. In his head he was thinking  _'you can do me any day.'_

"Um, no, you don't have to waste your money on me, I don't wish to be a burden..."

"It's no problem. You are not a burden." Blaze said taking his hand.

Alex saw him take his hand and would've melted on the spot if there weren't other people around. "A-are you sure?" He looked up into Blaze's eyes, his own sparkling.

"Absolutely." Blaze said right before their pizza arrived.

Alex's eyes shifted over to the pizza then back to Blaze. Then he hesitantly let go of his hand and turned to the food on the table, taking another drink of his root beer.

Blaze was sad when Alex let go of his hand. He took a slice of pizza and ate it to keep from reaching for Alex's hand once again.

Alex grabbed a piece of pizza and nibbled slowly at it, deep in thought.

Blaze watched intently. He sat his pizza down and wiped his mouth. He then leaned over and placed a kiss on Alex's cheek.

Alex flinched slightly. "C-can you please wait until people can't see us t-to do that?"

Blaze sighed and nodded going back to eating his pizza. He got an idea. "Hey you wanna go bowling?"

"Um, sure." He answered hesitantly.

Blaze smiles. "Great."


	9. Chapter 9

Alex goes back to eating his pizza, wondering why Blaze suddenly wanted to go bowling of all things.

Blaze asked for a to go box to put their pizza in. He went to go pay real quick. He wanted to have a fun time with Alex. It would be less crowded at the bowling alley since it was by appointment only and he had called this morning hoping Alex would say yes.

"S-so, w-why do you suddenly want to go bowling?" He asked, curiosity gnawing at his brain.

Blaze sat back down and smiled. "I reserved a lane at the bowling alley just in case you said yes. I thought you might like it."

"I'm not very good at bowling though," he looked down slightly.

"Oh we can do something else I still have time to cancel." Blaze said feeling like an idiot.

"No, I'm still fine with bowling, it's just...." He cut himself off feeling slightly embarrassed.

Blaze slipped his hand into Alex's. "We don't have to go if you don't want to." He says softly.

Alex started blushing slightly. "I-it's not that I don't want to, I like bowling and all, b-but...I can't e-exactly pick up the ball." He lowered his head, embarrassed about how much of a weakling he must seem to Blaze.

"I can help you hold the ball if you want." Blaze said squeezing his hand.

"S-so, you don't think th-that I'm...a weakling?" He asked, ignoring all the weird looks facing them

"No. I could never think that." Blaze said cupping the right side of Alex's face.

Alex shivered lightly at his touch, his blush darkening slightly. "R-really?"

"Really." He said.

Alex looked up at him and smiled lightly, before leaning forward and kissing him softly.

Blaze kissed back softly. He was letting Alex have control for now. His heart was going crazy.

Alex continued kissing him but then heard some people murmuring nearby and pulled away, hearing some hurtful things directed towards them.

Blaze stood up quickly and grabbed his drink. He went over to the table and dumped his drink over the one who had said the worst things' head. He smirked and walked away. "Let's go Alex."

"Y-yeah." Alex stood and took the to go box of pizza and his drink, walking out of the building with Blaze.

Blaze led him out to his car. "I can't believe they said things like that."

Alex sniffled slightly. "I-it's my fault...."

"No it wasn't." Blaze said and pulled him into a hug. "Don't ever think it's your fault."

Alex relaxed into his warmth, hugging him back hesitantly

Blaze pulled out of the hug after a moment and unlocked his car. He opened the door and looked at Alex. "Get in cutie. I don't want to be around when they come looking for me."


	10. Chapter 10

Alex nodded quickly and jumped into the passenger side of the car, shutting the door after he made sure his seatbelt was securely fastened.

Blaze smiled and got in starting the car after seatbelting. He looked over at Alex before pulling out of the parking lot and pulling onto the highway.

Alex looked down at his feet, tapping the toes of his shoes to occupy himself

Blaze flipped on the radio hoping to end the silence.

Alex heard Blaze turn on the radio and listened to the music. After a while he subconsciously started humming along with it, looking out the window.

Blaze smiled at seeing Alex humming away. He tapped his fingers along with the beat and started belting out the song.

Alex looked over to see him tapping to the music then turned back to look out the window. He raised a hand slowly up to his mouth, smiling and still humming, remembering the sweet taste of Blaze's lips.

Blaze smiled at seeing Alex flustered. He wanted was glad he was smiling.

He blushed lightly when he felt Blaze looking at him then lowered his hand, sitting up straight.

Blaze grinned and turned into the bowling alley. He parked under the street light and looked over at Alex. "We're here."

He flinched slightly, getting knocked out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, y-yeah..." He unbuckled, opened the door, and stepped out of the car, shutting the door and looking over to Blaze.

"OK let's go in." Blaze said locking his car and coming over to stand by Alex. "We don't have to bowl if you don't really want me to help you."

"I'll just use one of the girls' balls." He waved a hand in that whatever sort of way and turned towards the building, leading the way.

Blaze wrapped his arms around Alex. "Are you scared of me touching you while holding the ball?" He smirked and hugged him from behind tightly.

He blushed darkly and stopped where he was. "N-no, they're just lighter is all."

"Do you not want my help? Is that it?" Blaze said feeling bad for asking him to come. He let Alex go and backed away. "Am I annoying?"

Alex turned to him. "No, y-you're not annoying, I just...don't want to mess this up..." He lowered his head, looking towards the ground and shuffling his feet.

"Mess what up? There's nothing here to mess up." Blaze said putting a finger under Alex's chin and lifting his gaze up to him gently.

He looked up at him then nodded slightly. "O-okay..."

Blaze smiled and cupped Alex's cheek with his hand. "We can always go somewhere else. My parents leave for work right about now, we can go to my place. I've got a video game system."


	11. Chapter 11

"B-but, what about bowling?" Alex asked.

"We don't have to." Blaze said pulling him into the alleyway beside the bowling alley. He pressed Alex to the wall and kissed him.

Alex stiffened, surprised by the sudden action, then melted into the kiss.

Blaze kissed him gently at first but started to deepen the kiss. He licked Alex's bottom lip asking for entrance.

Alex hesitantly allowed it, parting his lips a bit.

Blaze slipped his tongue in slowly and began to explore Alex's mouth. His hands wrapped around Alex's waits pulling them closer together.

Alex hugs Blaze closer, enjoying the contact. He bit Blaze's tongue lightly.

Blaze moaned and switched their places. He was now pressed against the wall. He let Alex take control of the kiss.

Alex massaged Blaze's tongue with his own, moaning softly into the kiss before pulling away slightly to breathe, resting his forehead on Blaze's.

Blaze panted and kept his eyes closed. His hands were hooked into Alex's jeans.

Alex noticed where Blaze's hand were and backed away slightly. He took his arms from around him and rubbed at the back of his own neck in nervousness. "Uh, y-you said you have a v-video game system at your place?"

Blaze realized what had happened and blushed. "Sorry. Uh yeah I have one." He says worrying he screwed up on accident.

"Th-then is it too late to cancel bowling?" He asked, shuffling his feet a bit, feeling nervous but not because of what had happened as much as for what he was thinking.

''Nope." Blaze said getting up away from the wall. "Go to the car I'll be right back."

"Uh, okay...?" He turned away from him then walked slowly over to the car then opened the door, getting in and shutting it back behind him. He sighed and buckled up, laying back into the seat, waiting for Blaze to get back.

Blaze went in and quickly canceled their lane. He walked back to the car wondering what he did wrong. He got in and buckled before looking at Alex. "Ready?"

Alex put up a thumbs up. "Ready."

Blaze starts the car and drives to his house. He was getting jittery.

Alex shifted slightly in his seat, literally feeling the awkwardness of the silence.

Blaze looked over at Alex right as they came into view of his house. He pulled in the garage and shut the car off.

Alex unbuckled and opened the car door, stepping out and shutting it.

Blaze got out and locked his car and went to open the door into the house. "Take your shoes off at the door please my mom is nuts about it."

"Oh, okay..." He kicked off his shoes before entering the house looking around the interior of the structure.


	12. Chapter 12

Blaze walked into the kitchen after removing his shoes. "Want a soda?"

He looked around at the pictures on the walls, the furniture, everything. Then he finally turned to Blaze. "Sure, w-what types do you have?"

"Pepsi, coke, sprite, root beer, 7 up..." Blaze says digging through the fridge knocking a bag of rhubarbs out. "Shit." He whispers picking them up.

Alex heard the bag fall and flinched slightly. "You alright?"

"Yah I just knocked out something so what you want?" Blaze says peeking out of the kitchen.

"Pepsi, please." He answered then sat the recliner in the living room.

''OK the door to your left is the basement the video game system is set up down there and the staircase to your right leads to my room. I got a system in there too. You choose." Blaze says getting the drinks.

"Okay." He stood back up then looked left and right, from the basement to his room. 'Ugh, if I choose his room then he might think I'm suggesting at something,' he thought to himself, 'but if I choose the basement he might think I'm avoiding him...' He pulled at his hair slightly in frustration.

"Oh by the way if you get tired there's a bed in both." Blaze said hinting at something hoping it took as he brought a box of Pepsi's out of the kitchen. "These are for us." He says holding them up.

'I'm trapped,' he thought to himself. 'It's like he planned this!' He sighed and turned towards the basement. "Th-the basements fine with me."

Blaze sighed and unlocked the basement door. "Go on ahead and pick whatever I'm going to heat up a slice of pie to take down with me."

"Okay." He stepped through the door then went downstairs. He looked around a bit and sure enough there was a bed. He looked around a bit more then found the games, he looked through them a bit but he couldn't find anything that he really felt like playing.

Blaze got himself some pie and sent it down via the hidden dumb waiter. He went up to his room and grabbed the rest of his games in case Alex actually wanted to play. He went down the stairs carefully so as not to drop the games.

Alex saw him coming downstairs and noticed all the games he had. He stood up from where he had been sitting and went over to him, grabbing half of the games from him to help.

 

"Thanks." Blaze said smiling and setting them on the floor next to the others. He then went to the dumb waiter across the room behind the stairs and grabbed the soda and pie.

He sat the games down along with the others as well then stood up, shifting his weight from on foot to the other, nervous about being alone with Blaze in a room with a conveniently placed bed.

Blaze opened the box of sodas and turned the system on. "Choose whatever you want." Blaze plopped down on the edge of the bed handing him a control and soda.

Alex took both gently from him and temporarily set down the controller to open his Pepsi. He looked through the games a bit, finding a lot of good games but not being able to make up his mind. "Um, y-you can pick, I don't really know what to play."

"Do you really want to play or were you just humoring me?" Blaze said. "I can take you home if you wish." He sipped his soda feeling uneasy.

Alex turned to him, starting to actually feel bad now. "No, I-I want to hang out with you a bit more, I don't n-necessarily want to play games, b-but maybe we could talk?"

"Sure. What you wanna talk about?" Blaze said putting on a fake smile and sipping his soda. He wasn't really good at talking.

 


	13. Chapter 13

"Uh, I don't really know, just...tell me more about yourself?" Alex didn't really want to talk much, and he could tell Blaze didn't want to either, but he had to learn more about him if he really liked him.

"Well I have an older sister who lives across town, my mom works at the bowling alley, my real dad died when I was five, my step dad hates me, I like manga, video games, I'm gay, and don't have many friends." Blaze says in between gulps of Pepsi.

Alex mentally kept note of everything he told him, nodding slightly then taking a long drink of his Pepsi. He wiped off his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie then looked up at Blaze from where he still sat on the floor. "Anything else?"

"Not really I'm a simple person I like to sketch that's about it." Blaze says looking down at him.

"Oh, okay..." He looked down slightly, away from Blaze. He got slightly nervous when Blaze looked down at him and took another sip of Pepsi to distract himself from the heat rising to his cheeks.

"So what about yourself?" Blaze asks laying back on the bed and crunching his now empty can of soda. He stared up at the ceiling.

Alex hadn't really expected Blaze to want to know about himself but he spoke nonetheless, setting down his soda to count off everything on his fingers. "W-well, my parents never really took care of me and now they've given up on me all together. I'm an only child. I love to draw and read. I'm bisexual. Umm, I guess I watch a little too much TV. And....I-I guess that's it, there really isn't much to know." He scratched at his arm nervously.

"Ok." Blaze says. "It seems both our parents suck."

"Y-yeah." He picked back up his soda and drank the rest of it.

The silence is awkward in the room now. Blaze looks at the ceiling some more.

Alex fidgeted slightly with the tab of the can and tried thinking of something to end the silence but his mind was blank and all he could do was shift uncomfortably on the floor. He wanted to sit beside Blaze but he also didn't want anything to happen too fast.

Blaze tossed his can across the room and into the trash can. He sighed not knowing what to say either.

Alex flinched at the sound of the can landing in the trash, not prepared for the noise.

"Hey you OK? You flinch at ever small little thing." Blaze says sitting up in time to see the flinch.

"I-I don't try to, I'm j-just always caught off guard," he stuttered, hugging his knees to his chest and hiding his face there.

Blaze gets on the floor beside him and pulls him into a hug. "I'm sorry I asked. I didn't mean to bring up anything that would upset you."

Alex hesitantly leaned into his warmth, smiling slightly. "I-it's fine, really," he said reassuringly.

"You sure." Blaze asks holding him. He lays his head against Alex's.

Alex sighed, he loved how comforting Blaze was when he noticed if something was wrong. "Y-yeah."


	14. Chapter 14

Blaze closed his eyes and just sat there. He didn't want to scare him so he pushed away the idea he had of kissing him softly. The time wasn't right.

Alex felt calm in Blaze's embrace, he wanted to say something, or do something, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything, fearing that this might be the last time Blaze would hold him if he so much as moved.

Blaze tightened his grip as he heard the door upstairs open and shut. He didn't want to move. "Bugger you home?" A feminine voice says. Blaze sighs.

Alex heard the voice and knew it was his mom. What would she think if she saw him here? He didnt care, he just wanted to stay with Blaze a little longer. He shifted a bit so that he could be closer to Blaze

"Damn." Blaze whispers and looks at Alex. "I don't want to move yet." He whispers hearing his mom start coming down the stairs.

"I don't either..." He mumbled quietly into Blaze

"Blaze." His mom says now standing in front of them.

"What?" Blaze growls. He hold Alex tighter.

"Don't get snippy with me I just came to tell you that Roger and I are getting a divorce. Happy now you brat?" She says. Blaze grins as she leaves.

Alex heard her leave, hoping that maybe she'd stay gone, Blaze deserved someone better than her as a so called mom. "S-so, she doesn't care th-that you have company?" He asked, glad that he wasn't told to leave or anything.

"No she couldn't care less." Blaze said hugging him. He was glad his mom didn't care.

Alex hugged Blaze, nuzzling his head into his chest. "Oh, so i-is she leaving again?"

"Yup." Blaze said. He looked at Alex and smiled.

"F-for how long?" Alex looked up at him and got lost in his eyes

"Till tomorrow." Blaze says smiling.

Alex smiled back, then averted his eyes to the floor as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

Blaze saw the blush and pulled Alex's face to his. He then kissed Alex softly.

Alex practically melted into his warmth, kissing him back sweetly.

Blaze laid back on the floor pulling Alex on top of him never breaking the kiss.

Alex felt his movement and pulled back from the kiss a bit, blushing brightly. "B-Blaze..."

"I won't try anything unless you are the one to initiate it." Blaze says looking at him.

He shook his head then let it rest on his chest. "I-I'm sorry...I can't...."

"Can't?" Blaze asked. He felt like his world had just crashed.

Alex could hear that he sounded upset and started feeling bad, but he couldn't just tell him. "I told you I'm sorry, just, wait a little longer?"

"I'll wait until you are ready. I'm an uke after all so I can wait." Blaze said hugging him. "Take as long as you need."

Alex hugged him back, still feeling bad about it. "Thanks for understanding..."

Blaze sighs and sits up. "Its OK."

Alex rolls off of him and sits up to, hunched forward slightly and fiddling with his shoelaces. "Okay."

Blaze looks at him and then gets up. "I'll be back its time for my meds."

"Okay, I-I'll just wait here." He mumbled quietly.

Blaze ran upstairs and quickly took his medicine. He looked in the bathroom mirror. "I hope I'm here long enough for you to be ready."

Alex waited patiently for Blaze to get back, opening up another can of Pepsi, downing half of it in seconds then setting the can down

Blaze came out of the bathroom and came back to Alex. "I'm back."

Alex looked up to see him walk in then took another drink of his soda. He crushed the empty can then threw it over to the trashcan but missed. "Welcome back." He crawled over to the trashcan and dropped it into the trashcan.


	15. Chapter 15

"So what do we do now?" Blaze says awkwardly.

"Uh," he sat back up, "I don't know honestly..." He stuck his hands in his jacket pockets with a shrug.

"Me either." Blaze says sitting back down beside him.

"So, you're not upset with me?" Alex asked, turning to look at him.

"No I'm not." Blaze said smiling. "I could never."

Alex smiled back, leaning into Blaze's warmth. "Okay."

Blaze held him and laid his head on Alex's. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep from his meds while holding Alex.

Alex noticed when Blaze had fallen asleep. He didn't want to wake him, neither did he wish to move from where he was, so he reached out a bit to Blaze's bed and managed to get ahold of a blanket, pulling it cozily around both of them and snuggling closer to Blaze before falling asleep there.

**-time skip-**

Blaze woke up the next morning. He didn't want to move. He saw he was curled up with Alex. "Hey wake up."

Alex yawned and curled up closer to Blaze. "Maybe I don't want to..."

"We have slept all night on the floor if you still want to sleep let's get in the bed. I promise not to do anything." Blaze says worried about him catching a cold from being on the cold basement floor.

Alex nodded and sat up straight, stretching his arms and sighing. "Promise?"

"Promise." Blaze says getting up and stretching. He holds a hand out to Alex.

Alex opened his eyes sleepily and looked up at him, hugging the blankets around himself then reaching up a hand to help himself up, still wobbling slightly on his feet.

Blaze picked him up bridal and set him on the bed. Blaze got on the bed and pulled Alex close. "OK go back to sleep now." He kissed his head and closed his eyes.

"Y-you're sleeping with me?" Alex started to get nervous.

"I promised remember." Blaze said starting to fall asleep again.

"Well, yeah..." Alex yawned again. He eventually fell back to sleep, nuzzling into Blaze

Blaze smiled falling deep in sleep again. He didn't even hear his mom  come home.

**-time skip-**

 Alex woke up again later and suddenly sat up straight, realizing that he was laying down beside Blaze. He didn't even remember getting up on the bed. He heard Blaze's mom upstairs and decided that she might care if she saw him there

Blaze woke up and looked at Alex. "What's wrong?" He asks sleepily.

Alex thought up something quick. "I-I think your moms back." It was true, not the reason he had jumped awake but Blaze didn't need to know that.

"Yah she is. She won't care you can go back to sleep." Blaze said looking at him with a smile.

Alex felt himself blush but tried ignoring it. "I-I'm not tired anymore, I'm wide awake now."

"That's fine you want some breakfast?" Blaze asked getting up and stretching. He had slept in last nights clothes so they were wrinkled now but he didn't care.

"Uh, yeah, sure." He bent backwards slightly and his back popped a couple times and he relaxed. "What's there to eat?"

"Well there all kinds of cereal and I can make eggs and bacon. My mom can't cook to save her life except toast so I cook." Blaze said flinching at hearing Alex's back pop.

Alex saw him flinch and chuckled slightly. "And you say I'm jumpy." He tilted his head slightly, thinking about his options. "I'll take some eggs and bacon if it's not too much trouble."

"Nope no trouble at all." Blaze said avoiding the comment about him flinching. "Let's go upstairs."

Alex nodded then slipped slowly out of the bed, his limbs slightly sore from sleeping on the floor most of the night. "Okey dokes, lead the way." He gestured for him to go on.

Blaze leads the way not caring his hair is a mess from sleeping. They get upstairs and see his mom trying to cook.


	16. Chapter 16

Alex followed silently after and saw Blaze's mom in the kitchen, now understanding what he meant by he had to cook around the house.

"Mom get out of my kitchen before you hurt yourself." Blaze said and rushed to her. He pushed her out of the kitchen. He looked in the skillet and gave a confused look. "What on earth were you trying to make?" He asks and she just shrugs.

Alex snickered slightly. He went over to the fridge, opening it and looking around a bit to find a gallon of milk but then turned to Blaze. "Is there any strawberry milk mix?"

"Yup." Blaze says and reaches into the top cabinet to pull out the milk mixes. He sets it on the counter.

"Thanks." He smiled at Blaze then took the milk from the fridge, setting it on the counter then getting a cup from a cabinet.

Blaze leans over and kisses Alex's cheek. "Make me a cup please." His mom just smiles. "Blaze hunney I forgot to tell you you have a doctors appointment today. You want me to go with?" She says and Blaze freezes. "No I'll go alone as usual."

Alex had gotten another cup and two spoons, making strawberry milk for Blaze and himself, then he'd heard something about a doctors appointment. "What's the doctors appointment for?" He asked, he was already curious as to what he took medicine for.

"Did Blaze not tell you?" His mom says looking at Alex with a sad expression. Blaze tensed up. "He's got stage four cancer."

"W-what?" He turned to Blaze, confused but knowing exactly what that meant

Blaze glared at his mother. "Mom seriously I didn't want anyone else to know about that. I get enough pity from the kids at school and at the hospital." He goes back to cooking the eggs and bacon.

"Blaze...." Alex wanted to say something, he wanted to ask him why he hadn't told him, but he didn't know how to ask without seeming like he pitied him. He honestly did but Blaze had just said he didn't want people to so he went back to stirring.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to look at me like I was a freak for dying on you in three months." Blaze said putting the food on plates.

"Th-three months....?" His voice trailed off and he stopped stirring

"Three or four. Yah." Blaze said puling Alex into a hug. "I didn't want to worry you either."

Alex felt his eyes tearing up slightly and he hugged Blaze back, not wanting him to leave in such a short amount of time.

"I'm gonna go to work." His mom said and left. Blaze held Alex.

"Why are you so patient?" He asked after a while.

"I don't know." Blaze said back. He pulled away and grabbed their plates. "Come on let's eat."

Alex nodded, slightly then got his plate, waiting for Blaze to lead him to wherever there was a table

Blaze led him to the dining area and he plopped down in a seat moving his meds aside.

Alex set down his plate then went back to the kitchen to grab both his and Blaze's cups of strawberry milk handing a cup to Blaze.

"Thanks." Blaze said and smiled. He grabbed a pill bottle and popped one out.

"No problem," Alex managed a smile back then took a seat, eating a peice of bacon and trying to think of something besides time

Blaze took his pill and swallowed it. He then started eating.

Alex poked at his eggs a bit then started eating as well, the silence filling the room making him feel uneasy.

Alex poked at his eggs a bit then started eating as well, the silence filling the room making him feel uneasy.

"So anything you want to ask?" Blaze said taking a drink of his milk. "I don't mind. You can ask away."

He took another bite of a peice of bacon and chewed slowly before speaking. "I don't really have anything to ask or talk about."

"You sure I don't mind?" Blaze said eating a price of bacon covered in chocolate syrup.

"I'd kinda like to know where you learned to cook, this stuff's pretty good." He took another bite of eggs.

"My real dad. I watched him cook before he died of cancer. For a five year old I caught on quick." Blaze says smiling.

Alex laughed slightly taking a drink of strawberry milk. "Yeah, I, on the other hand, can't cook."


	17. Chapter 17

"Want me to teach you..." Blaze said looking at the clock. "Tomorrow? I have to go to my appointment want to come once you tell your family where you are."

Alex shook his head. "I live alone, so I'll come if you want me to."

"Thanks. I'm gonna need some support. I got chemo today." Blaze says finishing his food.

"No problem." He ate the last peice of bacon and eggs then stood up with his empty plate and rinsed it off in the kitchen sink.

"Thank you." Blaze said hugging Alex from behind.

"I a-already said no problem." He turned of the water and looked at him a bit over his shoulder

"I'm sorry just got a little dizzy is all." Blaze said backing away.

Alex turned back to him and hugged him tightly. "Please, don't go..."

"Hey I'm not dying yet don't act like I'm going to disappear." Blaze says hugging him back.

"But it feels like you will." He cried silently into Blaze's chest

Blaze held him and felt like almost crying himself.

Alex shut his eyes tight and tried to just focus on Blaze and the fact that he was here with him now and tried to ignore the fact that he wouldn't be with him then. "Is that why your mom doesn't care?"

"Yah she hasn't cared what I do since I was born. I have had cancer since then." Blaze whispers. Trying to calm him.

"It's not fair though..." He muttered quietly

Blaze held him tighter. "Its time." He whispers.

"For what?" He pulls back slightly and looks up at him.

"We need to go." He says grabbing his keys.

"Oh," he sniffles and wipes his tears on his sleeve. Alex stood up straighter the took in a shuddering breath to calm himself and slowly breathed out. "Okay, let's go then."

"Yah." Blaze said taking his hand and heading for the garage.

Alex followed him, slightly hesitant at first

Blaze opened his car door for Alex. He smiled. "In I can't be late."

Alex squeezed his hand a little tighter. "Alright..." He let go of his hand and got into the car

Blaze shut the door then went to his side and got in. He buckled up and backed his car down the driveway.

Alex buckled up and made sure the strap was on tight, looking into the drivers side door mirror and messing with his hair some

Blaze drove to the hospital and parked in his usual spot. There was a sign with his name on it. He turned the car off. He handed his jacket to Alex. "Its cold in there you'll need that."

"But then you'll get cold." Alex pushed the jacket back towards Blaze

"I'm going to be getting ice cold chemo pumped into a tube in my chest I won't be wearing it." Blaze says.

There was a pause. "...fine." He took the jacket and unbuckled, stepping out of the car and putting it on after shutting the door behind him

Blaze got out and locked his car. He grabbed Alex's hand and the walked in together.

Alex blushed slightly but tried ignoring it as they walked inside. Now he didn't care how people would react, he just wanted to spend time with Blaze no matter the consequences

Blaze walked up to the front desk and signed in. "Go on up they are waiting on you." The secretary said pointing to the elevator. "Sixth floor room 604 as usual." Blaze nods and looks at Alex.

Alex looked up at him to see him looking at him and smiled lightly, trying to look at the bright side of things

Blaze walked to the elevator with Alex. "Don't worry." He whispered.

"it's in my nature to worry, but I'll try my best not to, for your sake..." He said, lowering his head as the elevator doors closed.

"Its OK." Blaze said as they hit their floor and went to the room. Blaze took a deep breath.

Alex hesitantly let go of his hand and stuck both hands into his jacket pockets, he felt like he was being too clingy so he decided that he'd give Blaze a little space for now.

Blaze stripped his shirt off revealing the port in his chest and perfect abs but thin boney hips. "Let's get this over with." He said laying on the bed.

Alex sat down in a chair outside the room, not really wanting to see the doctor preforming the operation anyways even though he wanted to stay with Blaze. He waited patiently, and worriedly, for it to be over with soon

Blaze got up and went to the door. "Hey are you really going to sit out here where I can't reach you? I was hoping to hold your hand through this."

"It seems painful though, I can't watch you suffer like that." Alex mumbled, looking down at his fingers as he fidgeted with the jacket zipper rather than up at him

"It is painful that's why I want to hold your hand through it." Blaze said sitting down in the seat next to him. "Does this scare you?"

"I thought we've went over this, I'm scared of practically everything." He looked slightly over at him then looked back at the zipper when he saw that he was shirtless, blushing ever so slightly

"OK. I guess you're close enough." Blaze said getting up after touching Alex's arm. He walked back in and got hooked up to an iv and a pump. Along with a heart monitor.

Alex felt bad that he couldn't go with Blaze, he really did want to be at his side during the procedure but he couldn't bring himself to. 'Sorry, Blaze.' He thought to himself, hugging the jacket closer around himself

Blaze clenched his teeth against the pain of the chemo. He hisses in and clenching the edge of the bed. He closed his eyes and waited for it to be over.

Alex made up his mind, getting up out of the chair and rushing into the room beside Blaze kneeling beside the bed and holding Blaze's hand between both of his tightly, keeping his eyes closed so that he didn't have to watch.

Blaze smiled and clenched on to Alex. After an hour the chemo was over and Blaze lay on the bed panting. He clenched his teeth against the feel of being unhooked.

Alex gripped his hand tighter to help him focus on something else. "It's okay, I'm here," he whispered to him, his eyes still shut has they had been throughout the hour.

"I'm fine now." Blaze says starting to sit up. He didn't let Alex's hand go though he didn't want to.

Alex blinked open his eyes, feeling like it was safe to look now and smiled slightly. "Okay, good."

"OK Blaze we did the test first while we were hooking you up and the results are surprising." The doctor says coming in the room after leaving for a moment.

"Surprising how?" Alex asked, looking over towards the doctor for an answer

"Well it seems your time limit has changed." The doctor says making Blaze pale.

"What does that mean? More time? Less?" Alex didn't like the sound of less time, Blaze already didn't have enough time.

"You have a month left. I'm sorry but the cancer has pretty much eaten away at your body." The doctor said, and Blaze nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

Alex could feel something shatter within himself. "Wha-...what?" He asked, his voice was quiet and he looked up at Blaze then back to the doctor.

"I kinda expected it after the fainting spell yesterday and getting dizzy this morning. I knew something was wrong." Blaze said softly.

Alex shut his eyes as he felt them tearing up and hugged Blaze. "That can't be true...."

"I'm sorry Alex." Blaze said as he hugged him back. "I'm so sorry."

Alex cried into Blaze. "...there's gotta be a way to fix this..." He hiccuped slightly as he spoke

"If only I hadn't gone to the party I wouldn't be making you cry." Blaze said hugging him tightly.

Alex sniffled and shook his head. "But th-then I wouldn't know you..."

"I can't bare to see you cry." Blaze said starting to cry himself.

Alex pulled one of his arms from around him and tried wiping away the tears. "Then close your eyes, s-so that you can't see me cry."

"Oh Alex..." Blaze said burying his head in his shoulder.

Alex cried into the sleeve of his jacket, practically going limp and leaning into Blaze, not having the strength to move and caring enough to try.

Blaze pulled him onto the bed and held him close. The doctor left after shedding some tears himself.

Alex dropped his arm beside him, he couldn't even hug Blaze back, what was the point if there was a chance of even less time, he could be gone tomorrow even, so what was the point? All he did was cry with the occasional hiccup.

Blaze noticed Alex had stopped hugging him. He pulled away and got out of the bed putting his shirt back on. "Let me take you home." He didn't want to let Alex go but it seemed like Alex did so he sucked it up and tried to think of better things.

Alex just stayed seated and cried there for a moment then swung his feet over the side of the bed, slowly standing and nodding before following Blaze.

Blaze signed himself out and they went to his car. He unlocked it and opened Alex's door silently. He didn't know what to say anymore.

Alex got into the car and slouched in his seat, not bothering to buckle up, if the car crashed and he went flying out the window so be it at least then he wouldn't have to worry about Blaze dying before him

Blaze reached over and buckled Alex for him. He didn't want to see Alex like this. He slowly buckled himself and started the car. He drove to the mall and stopped. "Point the way." He says breaking the silence.

Alex breathed onto his door window and drew with his finger on the steamed glass in silence. He pointed left.

Blaze drove in the direction that was pointed watching his directions carefully.

Alex directed him to his house as they rode in silence, he had stopped crying by now but he couldn't think straight, all he could think about was Blaze and time.

Blaze stopped in front of the designated house and looked at Alex. "Will you be ok alone? I don't want to leave you by yourself especially since you said you live alone."

Alex looked up at his house then back at the window as he breathed on the glass again and drew.

"Want me to stay till you feel up to me leaving?" Blaze asked looking at him.

Alex flinched slightly, taking his hand away from the window and clenching it into a fist, gritting his teeth slightly to keep himself from crying again, the word "leaving" making him think about Blaze leaving.

"Alex?" Blaze asks worried that if he leaves him alone he might harm himself.

Alex sat up straight and looked at him. "I-I'm fine, d-don't worry." He smiled weakly and unbuckled himself putting his hand on the door handle and opening it, getting out of the car.

Blaze watched his heart lumped in his throat.

Alex shut the car door and walked over to his front door, unlocking it, opening the door, and turning back to Blaze with a slight wave of goodbye before walking inside

Blaze sat there and placed his forehead against the wheel before bursting into tears.

Alex looked back at him one last time as he was shutting the door, seeing him crying and wanting to go back for him but forcing himself to shut the door the rest of the way, leaning his back on it the slumping onto the floor, curling up there and crying

Blaze reaches to start the car but stops and gets out quickly rushing to the door. He knocked tears streaming down his face. "Alex I don't want to let you go."

Alex heard him outside the door sat up, moving over slightly so that he wouldn't be in the way of the door then unlocking the door knob, allowing Blaze to enter if he wanted to

Blaze opened the door and drew Alex into a hug. "I don't want to." He says crying.

"Don't want to what?" He asked simply looking down at the floor, still not having enough strength to try and hug him back

"I don't want to stop loving you." He whispered tears running down his face.

"Well I don't want you to leave me, but it doesn't seem like that can be helped does it..." He was starting to get a depressed tone in his voice, replacing the upbeat tone that had always been there before.

"I don't want to see you cry." Blaze says feeling lightheaded.

"Then why would you want to stay with me where the only thing you'd see is me crying?"

"I want to see you smile again. It breaks my heart to see you this way." Blaze says slightly slurred as he tries to keep from losing consciousness.

Alex noticed that something was wrong and looked up at him. "Blaze? What's wrong?"

Blaze's eyes close as he slumps to the floor. His face pale.

"Blaze!" He started panicking on the inside and laid his head on Blaze's chest trying to listen for a heartbeat.

His heartbeat was barely there but it was there. Blazes Hand was clutching tightly to Alex's shirt.


	19. Chapter 19

Alex heard it but didn't quite know what to do, he wasn't strong enough to take him into another room. He took Blaze's hand from the fabric of his shirt and shut the front door before quickly going into the kitchen and getting a wet washcloth, folding it up and laying it on his forehead

Blaze woke an hour later with a headache.

Alex had laid Blaze's head in his lap a while ago so when he moved he felt him, looking down at him. "Blaze, you alright?"

Blaze nodded. "Just a headache. Why am I on the floor?"

"You passed out, I–" he faltered in his speech and rested his head on Blaze's chest, "I thought you were gone for a second or two..."

Blaze frowned. "I probably was." He says starting to sit up.

Alex got off of him and hugged Blaze. "Please don't get up yet, you need to rest a little longer."

"The floor is hard I can't stay here." Blaze said right when his phone decided to go off.

Alex knew that the floor was hard and all but that hadn't been his point then he heard the phone go off and he slowly let Blaze go. "You might wanna get that..." He sighed.

Blaze answered it and put it on speaker. It was the doctor. "You had better have good news or I'm hanging up."

"I do actually. We got your test results mixed up with the patient who died last month. Your cancer is gone but you will have moments where you lose consciousness." Blaze dropped the phone in shock and looked at Alex.

Alex's eyes widened slightly, and he looked up at Blaze, at first not believing what he had heard. Then he grabbed the phone scrambling with it for a second before getting the phone held correctly in his hands which were trembling slightly. "C-can you repeat that?"

"Blaze you are cured. We can't find any of the cancer that had surrounded your heart and spread thoroughout your body. We can't find any of it." The doctor said. Blaze was still wide eyed and shocked.

Alex's eyes started tearing up, literal tears of joy, then he smiled lightly and fell into Blaze, just wanting to lay there out of relief.

Blaze smiles and cries as well. He holds Alex tightly. The phone being ignored.

Alex pulled back and laughed slightly, gently wiping away Blaze's tears

Blaze kissed Alex. He was so happy. He just couldn't help himself.

Alex wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back sweetly.

Blaze pulled back smiling. He was very happy.

Alex smiled at him, he felt...everything, he didn't know how to categorize his feelings—happy, relieved, etc., he felt everything.

Blaze smiled and pulled Alex on top of him. He kissed him again while smiling.

Alex hung up the phone and dropped it aside, hearing the doctor say something but not hearing what was said. He kissed him, relaxing into him for a second before he pulled back a bit for breath. "...h-hold on...you did say that the floor was uncomfortable, correct..?"

"I'll deal with the pain in the morning." Blaze said pulling him down for another kiss.

"I don't think a weakling like me can deal with that a sore spine." He looked at the floor and bit his own lip slightly

"Whatever but if you keep me on the floor much longer I'm going to be stiff." Blaze said hoping Alex caught the double meaning.

Alex blushed lightly but shook his head. "I don't want you to suffer the next morning."

"Then shall we move to something softer?" Blaze asked entertwining their fingers together.

Alex gripped his hand in his. "I mean, only if you want to."

"Do you want to?" Blaze asked rubbing his leg against Alex's leg gently.

"Y-yeah, I do," he said, shivering at his touch.

Blaze nods.

Alex got off of Blaze and sat there for a moment before standing up, reaching down to help Blaze up

Blaze took the hand given. He got up and kissed Alex with a smile.

Alex massaged Blaze's tongue with his own, kissing him back passionately. He moaned softly into the kiss.

Blaze wrapped his arms around Alex's waist as he smiled into the kiss.

Alex pulled back for breath and sighed, whispering. "...c-can we go up to my room then..?"

"Wherever you want." Blaze panted out. He was happy for all of this.

Alex grinned slightly and let go of his hand, going upstairs at a slightly hurried pace

blaze followed him quickly not wanting to be too far away from him.

Alex made it to his room, going inside and hiding behind the door, waiting for Blaze to come in after him

Blaze walked in and looked around. He was confused. He was sure e had seen him come in her. 'Did I get the wrong room?' he thought.

Alex shut the door behind him and tackled Blaze to the bed when he'd turned to see him.

Blaze's eyes widened and he gasped when he hit the bed with Alex on top of him.

Alex laughed slightly at him and kissed Blaze with tongue

Blaze moaned into the kiss and smiled at him. He closed his eyes to feel the kiss more.

Alex closed his eyes too, letting his mind guide him. He trailed a hand from Blaze's chest and lightly down his torso

Blaze shivered and moaned. His eyes hazing over with lust. He wanted this and more.

Alex reached the waistband of his pants nd hesitated there. He itched to just have his way with him on the spot, but he couldn't bring himself to.

Blaze looked at him. He knew he was scared to give himself up so he waited for Alex. "Alex i'm yours you don't have to wait."

Alex looked down at Blaze, his eyes sparkling in innocence. "Can you help?"

Blaze nods and takes Alex's hand and bring it to his lips. He kisses it gently before placing it on his crotch. "Help me get out of these clothes is the best way to start."

Alex blushed darkly and felt himself shudder. "O-okay." He got ahold of the bottom of Blaze's shirt and removed it over his head.

Blaze smiled and sat up helping him. He then gave Alex a kiss for getting the shirt off.

Alex accepted his reward with pleasure, growling slightly with anticipation.

Blaze shivered at the air brushing against his skin.

Alex felt him shiver and wrapped his arms around him to warm him as best he could, feeling the bare skin beneath his fingers and scratching lightly at it out of honest curiosity

Blaze moaned and put his hands against Alex's chest. "Stop teasing me like that. If you tease me much longer i'll strip myself for you."

Alex chuckled slightly at this, kissing him again before nipping at his ear lightly, purposefully teasing him now for the fun of it.

Blaze shuddered and put Alex's hand back down to his pants zipper. He was trembling with need.

Alex helped him with his pants slightly, tugging at his own shirt with his free hand

Blaze was happy when his pants were finally joined on the floor with his shirt and now Alex's shirt. He ran his hand up Alex's chest and then cupped his cheek pulling him down for another kiss.

Alex kissed him back, growling under his breath as he fumbled with his own belt, struggling to release the clasp.


	20. Chapter 20

Blaze reached up and flicked the belt lightly and it came undone. He smiled and continued kissing him.

Alex removed the belt and dropped it off to the side, kissing Blaze and ditching his pants to the floor with the rest of his clothes

Blaze watched and smiled. All that was left was their boxers. He wanted to rid them of that as well but would wait for Alex first.

Alex was hesitant at first then removed his boxers, kissing Blaze deeper

As soon as Alex had his off Blaze removed his. He was rock hard from just the teasing and kisses.

Alex smirked and tackled him back to the bed, kissing him roughly

Blaze moaned and smiled.

Alex scratched lightly at Blaze's chest

Blaze moaned loudly and grit his teeth to keep from cumming from just that.

Alex growled slightly and lowered himself onto him, moaning as he felt himself slowly enter Blaze

Blaze cries out in pain and clings to Alex. He hadn't been prepared beforehand so it hurt.

Alex heard him cry out so he kissed him again, then he scratched gently at his chest as he thrust into him

Blaze panted and moaned as the pain became pure pleasure.

He could tell that Blaze felt the same pleasure he did, but Alex wanted more than that. He pulled out and flipped Blaze over so that he was on top and growled quietly at him

Blaze was shocked but began to move on him. He moaned loudly and threw his head back.

Alex moaned loudly and arched his back slightly, scratching and grabbing at the covers of the bed

Blaze leaned down and kissed him. He then started to thrust down onto Alex harder. His body shuddering with pleasure.

Alex cried out slightly, feeling the pain that was hidden in the pleasure he felt and he wrapped his arms around Blaze, pulling him closer to himself and biting his lip slightly

Blaze pulls Alex deeper into him as he rides Alex. He wants Alex to have him all. Heart, body, and soul.

Alex dug his nails slightly into Blaze's skin, he kissed Blaze roughly and groaned slightly into the kiss

Blaze felt himself getting close. He could tell Alex was too. He leaned down to Alex's ear and whispered. "Cum inside me."

Alex felt his cheeks burring slightly as he blushed. He felt his muscles uncoil and release inside of Blaze, gasping slightly as he a relaxed feeling came over him.

Blaze gasped and came as well. His body shuddering with the feeling of being filled by Alex. And Alex alone.

Alex shuddered and smiled lightly up at Blaze. He kissed him again, gently this time, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Blaze smiled down at him. He panted and gave Alex a light kiss. His smile was huge.

Alex panted lightly into the kiss but kissed him back sweetly then kissing down his neck.

Blaze smiled and moaned at each kiss. He was happy to be in Alex's arms. He loved the feeling.

Alex rested his head into Blaze's shoulder, smiling and trying to calm his breathing as well as himself. "Sorry I made you wait by the way," he whispered between pants, "I just didn't want to hurt you..."

Blaze smiled. "Its perfectly fine. I'm ok with it." He tried to slow his breathing.

Alex snickered slightly and a smirk appeared on his face. "Your words say one thing..." he trailed a finger gently down Blaze's spine, whispering seductively in his ear, "...but your body says another...."

Blaze blushed. He moaned and shuddered. "What the hell are you unsatable or something? Though I wouldn't mind going for round two once you little friend is ready." Blaze was feeling hot again.

Alex heard the first thing he said but decided it was easier to ignore it than to explain, so he answered the second half of what was said. "I'll be looking forward to it, me and my little friend." He laughed slightly

Blaze blushed brighter red and bit his lip. "Ok. You seem to be enjoying touching me and finding my sensitive spots."

Alex breathed in the scent of Blaze's hair, smelling a rather sweet shampoo but he couldn't quite figure out what it was, then he breathed out a sigh. "Can you blame me? I'm just a little curious."

Blaze laughed lightly. "No I can't blame you at all." He said moving his head close to Alex.

Alex closed his eyes and sighed into Blaze's skin. He didnt ever want to leave his warmth, all Alex wanted was to stay with Blaze and to be like this with him. "I love you, Blaze."

Blaze gasped and smiles. "I feel the same way. I love you as well." He pulled Alex into a kiss. He didn't want this moment to end.

Alex kissed him back passionately wrapping his arms tighter around him, pulling Blaze down closer to himself

Blaze smiled. He opened his mouth for Alex and let him have control.

Alex felt slightly at Blaze's teeth with his tongue for a moment before tangling his own tongue with his, moaning softly into the kiss

Blaze moaned into the kiss bringing their bodies closer together. He loved the feeling he was getting from Alex and his tongue.

Alex pulled away from the kiss, looking up at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He flipped Blaze over so that he was over him again and took an arm from around him. "Blaze, I have a few questions if that's fine with you," he said, never breaking eye contact and gently tracing small circles on Blaze's chest with his fingertip.

Blaze smiled. "Shoot ask away." He didn't mind being on bottom or answering questions for Alex. Heck he would gladly.

Now Alex broke eye contact, closing his eyes and nuzzling into Blaze's chest. He sighed then smirked slightly as he asked, "A,B, or C?"

Blaze didnt know what he meant. "What's A,B,And C?" He asks.

Alex chuckled slightly. "it depends on which one you choose."

Blaze gulped. "B...B'' he said hoping it wasn't something weird.

Alex frowned ever so slightly but then sighed, a smile quickly reappearing on his face as though nothing had happened. "B it is, that seems to be the favored letter choice nowadays but I prefer that one anyways." He smirked

Blaze just looked at him. "What's B?" He wanted to find out what he had just bargained for.

"You'll just have to wait and see, alright?" he pulled up off of him and rolled over beside him

Blaze pouted. "You've got me curious about it now." He said kissing Alex's nose.

Alex lifted himself slightly so that he kissed his lips instead. "Too bad."

Blaze smirked. He kissed him hard as payback. He didn't want to hurt him though.

Alex moaned quietly into the kiss, allowing him to dominate

Blaze pulled back and smiled. "I wonder if you are ticklish?" He said before grinning and tickling Alex.

Alex attempted to scramble away before bursting out into laughter.

Blaze laughed as he tickled him. He felt like everything was finally going his way.

Alex laughed and tried pushing him away. "Stop! Please, I surrender!"

Blaze laughed and smiled. "Oh you surrender do you?" He kissed him and laughed again.

Alex smiled then pushed Blaze away from him, rolling off the bed and onto the floor. "That doesn't mean I'm telling you the answer."

 


	21. Chapter 21

"That's not fair!" Blaze says pouting and looking at him.

"It is fair and you'll have to wait a few days before you figure out what it means."

Blaze pouted. "Why a few days? I want you again... now. You said when we were both hard. As I can see you are hard and so am I, Darling."

Alex blushed darkly and covered himself with his blanket. "Y-yeah, but, I meant for the answer B to become clear."

Blaze blushed. "I know." He smirked. "I still want you."

Alex looked away from Blaze, feeling suddenly nervous—he knew there wasn't reason to be but for some reason that smirk had kinda made him uneasy. He bit his bottom lip slightly. "is it okay if you wait for that too?"

Blaze rolls  over on the bed. He pouts. He didn't like waiting.

"Sorry," he apologized, looking down at the floorboards of his room floor

"It's ok. I'll wait." Blaze says leaning down off the bed and giving him a kiss.

Alex kissed him back sweetly then hesitantly pulled back, "um, if you don't mind me asking, I have an actual question..."

Blaze looked at him. "Yah. Go ahead and ask." He said laying on his back with his head hanging off the bed.

Alex looked away from him. "Well two questions I guess. First..." he paused, he didn't know if he really wanted to ask

Blaze got down on the floor beside him. "Its ok you can ask."

"Y-you swear you won't say it's a stupid question?" Alex asked, honestly thinking that it was now

Blaze nodded and got behind him and pulled him into his lap. "I swear."

Alex shuddered slightly, remembering that they were both still naked. "A-at that party, when we first met, h-how'd you mange to single me out from amongst all them? Almost everyone else there looked better than me, and, let's face it, mentally I'm a mess."

"Are you serious? Most of the people there were either drunk or drugged and had aids. Plus you caught my attention when I walked in." Blaze said smiling. "That was not a stupid question at all."

"Really? Cause I fell petty stupid for asking..." he lowered his head slightly

Blaze hugged him. "Hey don't talk like that. It wasn't stupid."

"Maybe it's who asked that's stupid rather than what was asked." Alex sighed and shrugged slightly.

Blaze hugged him tighter. "You are not stupid."

Alex took one of Blazes hands and intertwined his fingers with Blaze's, holding his hand to his own cheek and keeping it there. "Then tell me this, how'd I catch your attention? Besides that drunk girl who was all up on me and the fact that you 'kissed me to get rid of her'." he made quotes with his free hand.

Blaze smiled and kissed Alex's shoulder. "You are beautiful. I thought when I saw you, 'I think i'm in love.' I lied to kiss you. I did it cause I thought this might be my only chance and I used her to meet you better. Plus I got angry jealous when she touched you."

"Yeah but when you did that I told you 'there were other ways you could've done that', and now we are here and I repeat those words, except this time it is about wanting to get her away. This time I mean there were other ways that you could've gotten me to go out with you."

Blaze shrugged. "Well I didn't know that."

"Shoot, if you wanted me that bad you could've convinced me to get drunk when I declined that beer."

Blaze shook his head. "No I wouldn't have wanted that." He kissed Alex's shoulder lightly.

Alex shivered slightly in bliss. "So you want me but you don't want me?"

"I want you yes but I wont force anything on you. Getting you drunk on anything but me is not how I want you." Blaze said kissing up to Alex's neck slowly.

Alex rolled his head back slightly with pleasure. He spoke in an almost dreamy whisper, "I wouldn't use drunk to compare to how much I love you."

Blaze smiled kissing up to Alex's sweet spots on his neck. "You are enjoying this aren't you?"

Alex growled slightly as if in reply and he practically melted into Blaze's frame.

Blaze kisses his neck more and gets a rock hard hard-on. He smirks because Alex is sitting on his hard-on and he knows he could feel it.

Alex did feel it. He shuddered, he wouldve moved or at the least said something about it but he was helpless and couldnt move from that spot.

Blaze smiled. "Are you going to do something or just let me get hard without you?" He kept kissing and had moved up to kiss Alex's chin.

Alex had already been hard but he'd kept himself covered with some of the blankets that weren't on the bed. "Nnn-not my f-fault," was all he managed to get out, he couldn't move if he wanted to.

Blaze pouted. "I'm the uke in the relationship. You have to take control and do something. About. Both. Of. Us." He says seductively.

Alex ignored his tone and laughed slightly under his breath, still in his dreamy state of mind. "Then do somethin about it, I ain't doin nothin."

Blaze growled a little and pinned Alex to the floor on his back under him. He kissed him and moved the covers out of his way before shoving himself down onto Alex's member.

Alex was surprised by Blaze's actions and groaned slightly, struggling slightly and trying to free himself.

Blaze moaned as he fully seated himself on Alex's member. He panted and held Alex still. "You told me to do something about it."

"I-I didn't thing you actually would, I wanted to see you beg." He smirked up at him and scratched Blaze's wrist lightly

Blaze started to move on Alex slowly. He smirked. "You tell an uke to do it themselves and they will." He says

Alex moaned slightly. "H-how was I s-supposed to know..?"

Blaze smirked and rammed himself down hard. He moaned loudly. "You can take over anytime you please."

Alex cried out slightly and grit his teeth to keep from moaning loudly but it somewhat escaped.


	22. Chapter 22

Blaze panted and thrust his hips down hard again.

Alex moaned loudly and rolled his head to the side

Blaze moaned as well and kept thrusting himself onto Alex's member hard.

Alex groaned and attempted to free his arms again.

Blaze held him tight. He moaned again.

Alex groaned and gave up trying to break himself free, letting Blaze have his way with him

Blaze loosened his hold on Alex and put his hands on his chest gently as he thrusts him body down onto Alex's hot, hard member.

Alex gasped lightly, gritting his teeth and growling quietly through his teeth

Blaze leaned down so their chests were touching and his face was against Alex's neck. He panted as he thrust down.

He gripped tightly at the sheets that were still on the floor beside him, moaning loudly and feeling himself getting close, panting heavily.

Blaze clung to Alex. "Cum inside me....please Alex... I need you. Only you." He panted out. His hips moving on Alex's member. He was close as well.

Alex felt himself release inside blaze, gasping lightly and trying to calm his breathing as a more relaxed feeling

Blaze arched and threw his head back. He came on his chest and moaned loudly. He fell on top of him making sure not to let his weight crush him. "Holy.... Alex that was amazing. You are amazing."

Alex smirked slightly, speaking between breaths, "You're the one who's amazing..." Kissed Blaze lightly on the lips

Blaze blushed lightly and hid his face in Alex's neck. "No..." He said softly suddenly self conscious. He was blushing all the way down his neck and his ears.

Alex chuckled lightly. "I've never seen you blush before...why are you hiding it? I didn't even know that you could, to be honest."

"Because its embarrassing." Blaze pouted and got up and with a soft moan pulled Alex out of him. He curl back up next to him on the floor in the mess of covers they had made.

"I blush more than you do by a long shot, you blush once in front of me and you're embarrassed?" Alex was curious, propping himself on an elbow and looking at him with an eyebrow slightly raised at him

Blaze covered his face as he blushed darker. "I don't know I just felt embarrassed all of a sudden. You make me do and feel different than i'm used to."

Alex chuckled lightly at him. "Well I wonder why that would be...?"

Blaze blushed. "Oh hush you just enjoy the moment. I get nervous ok?"

"I'm enjoying every moment..." Alex kissed him lightly on the lips

Blaze smiled. "We should get back on the bed. The floor is cold."

Alex nodded lightly. "Alright...." He slowly sat up, stretching a bit because his back was a little sore from being on the floor

Blaze got up wincing as he did and crawled back on the bed. He curled up under the now returned blankets he had pulled up when he got on the bed. "Hurry Alex its cold."

"If I can you mean." Alex managed to get himself up off the floor , gritting his teeth as he did so and practically crawling into the bed

Blaze laughed. "You're not the one who got a nice sized dick up his ass remember baby. That was me." He then smiled and helped him onto the bed.

Alex shrugged lightly once he was under the covers with Blaze. "Well, if you wouldn't have been so tight then I wouldn't of had to worry about this."

Blaze pouted. "Don't want me to be so tight then loosen me up more before I get you inside of me. It's an amazing feeling of having you inside of me though."

Alex blushed lightly, quickly shaking his head. "D-don't say it like that, it just sounds weird..."

Blaze smiled and chuckled. "Oh are you sure it sounds weird?" He said putting his head on Alex's chest.

"To me it does so you can't say anything." He got his arms around Blaze, scratching lightly at his back.

Blaze trembled and panted. "Stop it or i'll want to go again." He said but snuggled closer to Alex. "You're so warm." He said getting as close as possible.

Alex snickered, scratching a little harder. "Too bad, nothing will happen unless we're both ready, which I'm not..."

Blaze turns over on his side facing away from Alex. "Ok but if you get the urge don't come to me. Not my problem." He says and snuggles under the covers to sleep.

Alex stayed under the covers with him, hugging him close to himself. "But I know your sweet spots, I'll get you to want more if I do 'get the urge'."

Blaze smiled softly. "That's cheating, and you very well know it." He pressed his back to Alex. "But you have a point."

Alex chuckled lightly. "I'm allowed to cheat if I've already beat the game..." He kissed Blaze's neck lightly, nipping at the bottom of his ear.

Blaze shivered. "Have you no shame? You know my body too well." He smirked and moved his hair out of the way.

Alex pulled him closer to himself, whispering lightly into his ear. "I can't be ashamed of something that I don't regret."

Blaze gasped and smiled. "I guess you are right. You do know you have become way more confident since you met me."

Alex chuckled lightly. "Actually I'm just nervous around people I don't know."

Blaze smiled. "Nuh uh. You seem way more bright and alive than you were that first day at the party. You looked terrified then."

"Well...th-then I guess I honestly needed a release..." He felt himself blush again, he didn't want to say anything about it

Blaze let out a soft laugh. "Me too but you made my life much better and what we've only known each other a few days."

"You kinda have a point...you think we're taking this to serious to fast?" Alex took his arms from around him, only just now thinking about this.

Blaze turned so that he was facing him. "Do you want to slow down now that you know i'm not going to die anytime soon?"


	23. Chapter 23

Alex nodded lightly. "Y-yeah, if that’s okay with you..."

Blaze nodded. "That's fine if it will make you happy. Ok lets start with this. Alex. Will you be my boyfriend?" He asked while cupping Alex's cheek gently.

Alex chuckled lightly, answering lightly. "Y-yes, I will."

Blaze smiled. "Yay!" He said like a little kid. He then laughed. "Sorry there are times I act like a child despite my age."

"And I don't have any problem with that, I can be pretty immature anyways." He smiled over a Blaze

Blaze grinned and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you said yes."

"Why would I say no?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

Blaze frowned. "Well you could have said lets be bed buddies or you could have freindzoned me. I didn't exactly know what you would say but it made me extremely happy to hear the word yes."

"But I could never do that, I love you too much..." Alex kissed him lightly on the lips

Blaze smiled. "Thanks for saying that. I love you too." He said and put his head on Alex's chest.

He hugged him again, chuckling lightly, closing his eyes to rest for a while

Blaze smiled and fell asleep as well. He snuggled close since Alex was warm.

Alex laid there with him, awake for a little while before sighing and going to sleep

Blaze slept soundly with his head on Alex's chest. His hair fell across his face making him scrunch his nose cutely.

Alex woke up the next morning with a slight yawn, moving slightly closer to Blaze for warmth

Blaze wrapped an arm around Alex and smiled. "Morning." He said sleepily.

Alex blinked slightly, looking up at Blaze and blushing darkly, not knowing that he was awake till then. He flenched before sitting up straight with his hands in his lap, looking away from him out of nervousness as he also realized they were both still naked. "M-morning..."

Blaze yawned and snuggled back into the bed wincing. He groaned. "So that really happened yesterday..." He said looking up at him. His hair stuck up in places and his eyes shown with love.

He closed his eyes tight and nodded quickly, moving his head to look slightly away from him. "Uh, y-y-yeah..."

Blaze cuddled into the pillows. "Can't go back. My ass and hips are proof. They feel like hell but I don't regret it. I never will." He said with a crooked tired smile.

He stuttered and blushed uncontrollably. "I-I-I...." Alex didn't know what to say, just nodding again

Blaze took Alex's hand in his and kissed it. "It's ok." He said smiling.

Alex tensed at first then lowered his head a bit, relaxing a little and gripped his hand back a bit.

Blaze stretched out. "So what shall we do today my handsome boyfriend?" He asks looking up at him.

Alex thought for a bit before sighing. "I-I don't know..."

Blaze smiled. "We can do something simple since i'm still weak from my treatment and yesterday."

"A-and what's that...?" Alex looked at him questioningly

Blaze laid on his back with a hiss of pain. "Board games video games movies stuff like that."

"V-video games sound nice, what do you wanna play?" He found his boxers on the floor, reaching for them and managing to grab them and put them on

Blaze nodded. "Ok." He sat up slowly wincing with each movement. He grabbed his own boxers slipping them on.

Alex walked over to the games that Blaze had stacked up next to the TV, searching though them for something to play

Blaze smiled. "We can go to my house if you want." He said thinking of his huge selection of games and movies. "We're still at your place remember."

Alex blushed darkly, hunching his back a bit in embarrassment. "I-I knew that..."

Blaze dressed as best he could. "It's up to you." He sat back down on the bed.

"Y-yeah...im okay with going to your place..."

Blaze nodded. "I won't do anything. I'm too sore to try. Plus I know you don't want it."

"W-wait..." he looked back over towards Blaze, "What do you mean?"

Blaze reached out and cupped his cheek. "I'm not going to show too much affection since you are new to this. I'm not going to push my gayness onto you. I won't ask you to fuck me and we'll just go slow.''

He blushed even darker, muttering quietly, "Y-you can at least be a little more subtle about it..."

Blaze hung his head. He put on a sweet smile. "Sorry subtle isn't in my nature. Well at least it wasn't. I knew I was dying but now that i'm not I guess i'll have to learn it." He was happy he would get more time with Alex.

He chuckled lightly, rubbing at the back of his neck slightly, kind of nervously. "S-so, we can go to your place..?"

Blaze nodded and stood. he grabbed his clothes. "You're floor is cold how do you stand it?" He asked hurrying to slip on his clothes so his feet won't get cold.

He shrugged, standing and fetching his own clothes. "I-I could let you borrow some socks if you want?"

Blaze smirked. "Oh is master giving Dobby a sock? Dobby is free?" He said mimicking Dobby from Harry Potter's voice.

He chuckled and face palmed. "Oh god, not that!"

Blaze smile. "Dobby love master because master give Dobby a sock." He was so close to laughing.

He struggled not to laugh to much, pretty much failing. "No, stop! I can't stand it, Blaze!"

Blaze smiled and hugged him. "We are total idiots." He said before bursting into laughter.

Alex laughed, too, blushing lightly but managing to hug him back lightly

Blaze smiled and slipped on his shoes. He then pouts. "My ass hurts..." he says limping a little from his first time.

He couldn't help but snicker lightly at him, trying to hold back a smirk. "W-Well, should I apologize?," he asked. "Y-You said before that I apologize to much."

Blaze blushed and looked down. "I...It's fine...I like you the way you are...even if you apologize alot." He said putting a hand to his lower back which was aching all over.

He smiled a bit but still felt kinda bad, standing up and slipped on his shoes. "W-well, if you can't make it to your place then what should we do?"

Blaze looked at him. "We'll be able to make it. My ass just hurts along with my back. I'm sore from using muscles that weren't used to."

He shrugged. "Well, then I'm ready to go if you are."

Blaze smiled. "I am so glad I met you Alex." He said going to the door and putting on his shoes. "Very glad."

He followed him to the door, smiling lightly and nodding. "I'm glad I met you too."

Blaze holds the door open for him. "So is there anything you want to have for dinner at my house? I can get it since we'll be there playing games and watching movies."

"Uh, I don't really know right now. Ill just figure it out later if that's fine with you." He said, walking out through the door and blinking a bit at the change in light. It wasn't particularly bright outside but the sun was practically in front of them

Blaze smiled and nodded. "So is it okay if I apologize for the way we first met? I wish it hadn't been such a sucky meeting place." He said leading him to the car.

He chuckled lightly, remembering how they'd met with a light blush. "Y-yeah, about that, it was m-more about the incident where you kissed me and didn't even know me that I need an apology for…"

Blaze hugged him lightly. It was a side hug but it was still a hug. "I'm really sorry about that. I shouldn't have done it but i'm glad I got to meet you because of it."

He chuckled a bit more, leaning into him a bit. "I-It's not like I said I wish you never would've done it."

Blaze smiled. "I know but still I should ave done it the right way and not just to get the school slut away from you." He then blushed. "I was jealous she got to be so close to you."

"Well, don't be, she's not exactly my type if you get my point." He snickered, hugging blaze with a sigh. "B-Besides I bet she was jealous that you'd kissed me like that in front of her…"


	24. Chapter 24

Blaze chuckled and hugged back. "Well she probably was." He then froze. "Crap school starts back up tomorrow. Spring break was too short." He said pouting. "I hope we're in the same class."

He groaned a bit, the idea of school as distasteful as ever—maybe more so, now. "I was hoping that forgetting school would make it disappear..." He sighed. "And I don't think I've seen you in any of my classes, but then again maybe I just haven't noticed?"

Blaze bit his lip. "I am usually stuck in the hospital so I wasn't there much." He then hugged him again. "We'll end up finding out tomorrow."

He nodded, hesitantly hugging him back but tightening the hug a bit a second later. "I-I'm just glad you're okay."

Blaze shivered. "It's still cold for Spring." He said alerting both of them to the temp and the need to get in his car. He didn't want them to get sick.

He nodded starting on his way to the other's car

Blaze followed behind and hit the unlock button so Alex could get in. Once inside he turned the heat on. "So should I order pizza or make you dinner?" He asked.

"Um, it depends on what you could make." He said, chuckling lightly as he buckled himself in

Blaze chuckled. "I can make pasta." He said with a half smile. He chuckled awkwardly. All he knew how to cook was breakfast foods and pasta.

"He him sounds good, I can't make anything besides sandwiches," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly.

Blaze smiled over at him. "Well I can't make anything besides pasta's and breakfast foods so I guess we are both bad at cooking."

"Yeah, guess so," he smiled, "I just never learned how to cook anything because most things have instructions on the box—plus, why make food when you can have resteraunts do it?"

Blaze smiled at him. "Well if you don't have the money to go out and eat, microwavable foods are always a good thing to have." He pulled into the garage at his house. "Well how about we decide on what we eat by whatever is still in my fridge?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess that'd be cool, but now my mind's set on pasta."

Blaze laughed. "Pasta it is then." He said as he turned off the car. He then tossed him a key. "You can go ahead and go inside if you want. I need to lock the car and close the garage door."

Alex headed inside. He smiled. This could be the start of something really good for them. Blaze was the worst and best thing he'd found so far.


End file.
